Autocontrol, segun la calavera
by Layonenth4
Summary: Todos opinan que John Watson es un ser de paciencia infinita, pero siendo sinceros, el ser mas cercano al doctor era nada mas y nada menos que la dulce calavera que aparecía y desaparecía (culpa de la señora Hudson) y ella solo opinaba a todos los vivos ciegos, que John H. Watson no era paciente, tenia un autocontrol de hierro. ¡Jonhlock!


_**Autocontrol, según la calavera.**_

A John Watson cualquiera lo describiría como el ser más paciente y pacifico de este mundo. Cuando lo conocieras de años, dirías que después de la guerra se volvió algo esquizofrénico, pero que su paciencia seguía intacta. Ya a palabras de su misma casera, esta te lo seguiría describiendo como el ser más amable que ella haya conocido y que siempre tiene una solución tranquila para todo.

Pero todos podrían estar de acuerdo, que era un ser totalmente súper _paciente_ desde que vive con Sherlock Holmes. Si el cráneo pudiese hablar, les diría a todos esos seres vivos que estaban erróneos en sus afirmaciones sobre el doctor, pues John no era paciente, tenía un autocontrol de hierro. Enserio, alguien debería preguntárselo al desolado cráneo secuestrado por la señora Hudson.

Por eso ahí estaba John, tan tranquilo frente a su ordenador portátil y sin sentir algún contratiempo, intentando seguir la continuación de su redacción para el blog. Pero era difícil, si tenias a un aburrido y desesperado por "atención Jawn" felino transformado en humano, cuyos rizos no te hagas, te encanta sentir en la mejilla.

Pero no era el momento para eso, debías terminar tu redacción, tus lectores lo llevan esperando durante desde hace mucho porque el caso ya lo habían terminado hace una semana y John, nada que publicaba. Pero como hacerlo, si tenias al ya mencionado, felino humanoide detrás de ti.

Movió su cabeza hacia al frente y sus rizos largos, que por cierto deberías recordarle que cortar el cabello, taparon tus ojos y tu solo moviste con el dedo índice la cabezota, devolviéndola a tu cuello resoplando y erizándote la piel.

_Autocontrol John, autocontrol._

— ¿Ya acabaste?

— Nop.

— ¡_Joohn_!

Pero ese ronroneo, porque por el mismo cielo juras que fue un jodido ronroneo sobre tu cuello, no iba afectarte en tu trabajo. No, para nada te desconcentrarías de lo que hacías para _jugar _con el gato humanoide.

En momento dejaste de sentir ese peso sobre ti y querías gritar de aliviado, pues ya llevabas la mitad y al parecer te dejaría trabajar en paz. Pero es obvio que sigues siendo el mismo iluso, pues ahora resulta, que se recostó de pansa sobre tus piernas, impidiéndote seguir escribiendo.

— Aah…

Suspirar, no te quedaba nada más que suspirar.

El felino humanoide movía los pies cual niño chiquito en su mejor travesura, pero pronto se vio quejándose cuando lo agarraste de la toga de su bata y lo hiciste para atrás. El minino humanoide (es que no te puedes cansar de repetir la palabra) iba a empezar a hacer unas de sus tantas rabietas de "necesito de Jawn, Jawn" pero tú simplemente tecleaste "suprimir ventana, estado de suspensión" y cerraste la portátil con total calma.

El felino humanoide se sentó feliz y esperando a que le pusieras atención (tú te imaginabas una cola danzante por un ratón de juguete nuevo), pero ladeo la cabeza cuando observó que solo "pospusiste" tu trabajo al deducir lo que habías tecleado y al dejar la máquina de lado.

Volteaste, lo sostuviste de la cara y lo besaste, sintiendo como el minino humanoide se erizaba de pies a cabeza y volviste a imaginar la cola pomposa, la cual seguro estaría estoica y completamente erguida.

Delineaste con la lengua el labio superior y palmeaste el inferior, haciéndole abrir ambos para que le llenaras con tu lengua, pero solo danzaste sobre ella y volviste a palpar, para sacarla con lentitud y rozando ambas, escuchando claramente un gemido salir de aquella boca.

Listo, solucionado, lo dejaste en shock por unos momentos y después se pondría a analizar/deducir que mierda había pasado, pero todo eso tardaría en él porque nunca llegaba a una conclusión que le complaciera. Eso te daba el tiempo suficiente para terminar tu escrito, aunque después tendrías que complacerlo o se pondría a disparar a la pobre pared.

Entonces volvemos a lo mismo, John Watson no era simplemente paciente según nuestra desaparecida (todos sabemos que la señora Hudson la sigue escondiendo) calavera, claro que no, es que simplemente tenía un autocontrol de hierro y soluciones pacificas para toda ocasión y toda persona, incluida claro, su compañero, amigo, amante y felino humanoide: Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_ La imagen de la cual me inspire y la que es el de portada de este fic, no es de mi autoria o creación, simplemente la use como musa para esta historia. No se de quien es, pero ella esta la dirección de facebook "MOSKEY'S COMICS".

Soy un poco nueva en el tema, pero pues ya que mas das, tenia ganas de escribirlo jeje.

_ATTE: transmisión codificada, L4 desconectada._


End file.
